


and the god between

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, Cuddles, Cuddling, Darcy Lewis Is a Good Bro, F/M, MCU women appreciation, Multi, Platonic Hugging, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Threesome - F/M/M, Tony and Darcy are bros, Tony loves coffee, boob hugs, darcy has three scientists to keep alive now, long distance relationships are hard, naked boob hugs, queen jane - Freeform, royal consort tony, thor is a lucky lucky man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best nights were the ones where Thor was home too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the god between

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked me for Thor/Tony. I really like Jane. So I ended up with Thor/Tony/Jane. Oops?

It wasn't working. Tony glowered at the gauntlet he was working on and slammed his screwdriver down with a huff. His brain felt a little scrambled, but he was certain that the logistics made sense. The calculations had been run at least a half a dozen times, and every one had come out the way it was supposed to. The problem had to be him, then, because he had tried to do this in about five different ways and none of them were working and he was starting to reach the point where he felt more like throwing the gauntlet at the nearest wall.

"Tony?"

"I'm busy," Tony said, not looking up at Bruce. He was going to figure this out, or it was going to kill him. He wasn't sure which one it would be yet. 

"Are you having a problem? Can I help?"

"It's not working," Tony whined, finally turning around. "Bruce, the science doesn't like me anymore."

"I'm sure it likes you just fine," Bruce said gently. "Let me see." He stepped forward and carefully picked the gauntlet up, gently poking at the insides with his finger. His glasses slid down his nose, but he didn't bother pushing them back up. Tony watched him, pouting. 

Behind Bruce, Darcy sidled a little closer. She peeked over his shoulder, then glanced at Tony. "Tony," she said, very seriously. "Do you need a boob hug?" 

"God yes," Tony said fervently.

"Come here." Darcy held her arms out invitingly. Tony scooted closer, wrapping his arms around her slender waist and burying his face in her cleavage. Almost immediately, the frustration started to go away. Especially when Darcy hummed softly and set her hands on his head, rubbing at his scalp with her fingertips. Tony sighed and rubbed his face against her breasts; she was wearing a peach sweater that was heaven against his face.

"I'd like to point out that that's my girlfriend you're feeling up," Bruce said, but he sounded amused.

"Don't be jealous," Darcy said. "Geniuses need hugs on a regular basis, Bruce, or they wither away and die. How do you think I've successfully kept Jane alive for this long?"

"Jane?" Tony's head popped up at the mention of his girlfriend, but just as quickly he sank back down against Darcy. Mmm, boobs.

"She's upstairs having coffee. I just pried her away from that new theory she's been working on about the Bifrost. I bet she'd love to discuss it with you."

Darcy sounded so soft and convincing and she was talking about Jane and coffee and the Bifrost, all of which were very relevant to Tony's interests. He found himself nodding and earning a satisfied sound from Darcy. She coaxed him to stand up, took him by the hand and led him out of the room. Bruce followed, the gauntlet left behind. Tony frowned at that, but then the elevators door were opening to reveal Jane and a mug of hot, steaming - 

Hot chocolate?

"I was promised coffee," Tony said. 

"I don't remember that," Darcy said, eyes wide with innocence, and pushed him into a chair. She set another mug of hot chocolate down in front of him. Tony frowned, because coffee, but reluctantly picked it up and took a sip.

"Do you ever feel like if Darcy and Pepper got together, they could rule the world?" he asked, blowing on the steam.

"Yes," Bruce said as he was ushered into a chair of his own. Darcy ignored them, gave Bruce some hot chocolate, and pointedly set a plate of donuts in the middle of the table.

"You've all been in the lab for forty hours. You know the rule. It's time for sleep," Darcy said, sitting on Bruce's lap. 

Tony scowled at her. "When you moved in, I don't remember giving you permission to dictate my life."

"Jane and I are a package deal."

Tony looked at Jane, who smiled sheepishly. She was beautiful, dark hair askew and cheeks flushed. He sighed. "I blame you."

Jane shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry," she said, entirely unapologetic. "She did taser a demi-god, though. At least you're getting hot chocolate. She must like you."

"And boob hugs. I got a boob hug."

Bruce grumbled something.

"I'll give you boob hugs, too, if you'll come to bed with me," Jane said decisively, ignoring Bruce and draining the rest of her mug. Darcy gave her a thumbs up as Jane added, " _Naked_ boob hugs."

It was entirely possible Tony burned all of the skin off his tongue in his haste to drink the rest of his hot chocolate and follow Jane. He heard Darcy and Bruce laughing as he left the room, but he didn't care. Naked boobs were calling his name.

Jane was pulling her panties off as he walked into their bedroom. She went in to start the shower, deliberately swaying her hips and wiggling her ass; Tony stripped, leaving his clothes where they were, and went after her. She turned around under the water when he opened the door and smiled, wet and naked and sexy, and Tony mourned the fact that he was entirely too exhausted to do much more than get down on his knees and bring her to a slow, rocking orgasm using just his tongue and lips. 

She moaned his name, face tilted up into the water, shoulders braced against the side of the shower as she came, and Tony was warm for the first time all day. Jane slid down the wall into his lap, and they kissed lazily while she brought him off with her hand, her strokes long and sure, until Tony was squirming against her and coming. The water washed them both clean.

They both had the bad habit of stealing Thor's shirts to wear to bed when he away, and tonight was no different; Tony curled up around Jane in the middle of their bed and breathed in the combined scents of his lovers. He let Jane's voice, talking about the Bifrost and magic and the conversion into science that the rest of humanity could start to understand, in between yawns, lull him to sleep.

Sometime towards 3am, he woke up shivering. At first he thought Jane had rolled away from him - she was the worst to share a bed with because of how much she tossed and turned, and she had actually fallen out of bed a couple of times. The worst part was that she slept so deeply she usually didn't even realize she'd fallen out until morning came and she woke up on the floor - and taken all of the covers with her. Then he realized she wasn't even in the bed anymore.

Thor and Jane were standing by the windows, arm in arm like a fairy tale but for the fact that Thor was still dressed in his armor, while Jane was wearing nothing but a t-shirt. As Tony watched, Thor turned his head and murmured something to Jane that was too low for Tony to hear. She smiled in response and leaned her head on his shoulder.

It was a quiet, tender moment, and truth be told Tony felt a little like an intruder. Logically, he knew he wasn't. Jane and Thor had both made it perfectly clear that they wanted and loved him. Tony still didn't always understand why; they were a god and his queen, perfect and unattainable, and it often left him feeling like the shadow that would eventually drag them down.

He shifted on the bed, maybe just to get more comfortable or maybe with the intention of slipping out of the room, Tony didn't know. It was a mistake either way because Thor's head turned instantly with the movement, and his face broke out into a broad grin. He squeezed Jane, pressing a kiss to her cheek, and then stepped away, approaching the bed in a handful of long steps.

"Sváss," he said in that warm, rumbly tone that Tony loved so much, and how could Tony not get up onto his knees to greet him? Thor set one knee on the bed to reach him, wrapping an arm like a tree trunk around Tony's waist to draw him near. Tony wasn't exactly short (he _wasn't_ ) but Thor never failed to make him feel like he was small and fragile.

Some days it was a nicer feeling than others.

He leaned up for Thor's kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck. Thor tasted kind of sweet, like sunshine and gold, which meant he'd been drinking Asgardian mead again. Tony hummed happily, curling closer and kissing him deeper, and felt Thor's chuckle in response.

"I brought you a bottle," Thor murmured, breaking the kiss and nuzzling at Tony's throat. "My mother gifted it to me, and I to you."

"Your mother? Thor -"

"It's a gift. You have to accept a gift," Jane said, perching on the edge of the bed. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, and then flopped over onto her back gracelessly.

"I don't remember agreeing to that," Tony said.

Jane smiled impishly, rolling over on to her belly and stretching. The nightshirt rode up, showing off the curves of her ass and a glimpse between her spread thighs. She wasn't wearing any panties. Tony's mouth went dry and he forgot what they'd been talking about. Jane laughed at him, but she didn't pull her shirt back down, so it was a win-win as far as Tony was concerned.

Thor kissed the back of his neck and then gently pushed him down. Tony obliged, scooting closer to Jane. Propped up on the pillows, they both looked at Thor. He stood at the edge of the bed and smiled at them, hands on his hips, like a proud king returning home from the war to his consorts. The thought made Tony's face flush with heat, not quite embarrassment, though he warmed further when Thor's grin grew, like he knew exactly what was going through Tony's mind and approved.

"It was a long trip," he said.

"You were gone for three months," Jane agreed, pouting a little. "That's way too long."

"Someday I'll take you with me. Both of you."

"To Asgard?" Tony's stomach flipped over. 

"My mother would like to meet you, Anthony, and to see Jane again. She sends her love."

"Along with mead," Tony said, because he wasn't really sure what else there was to say. Jane's parents had died a long time ago. The only family she really had were Darcy and Erik. Darcy was like the little sister Tony had never asked for, and he and Erik got on well enough. Thor's family was a different story. Tony didn't have a very good track record with Thor's family so far.

"Don't worry," Jane muttered, propping herself up further on her elbows. "His mom's really nice. Not like Loki at all." She looked up at him with a knowing smile, but it wasn't mocking. It was understanding.

Tony looked up at Thor. "Maybe?"

Thor grinned. "I will accept that for now," he said, and started to remove his armor one piece at a time. Jane laid her head on Tony's hip, neck twisted at an angle that had to be uncomfortable in order to watch, but Tony couldn't blame her. This was like the best kind of porn, especially because Thor took it slow, luxuriating in their admiration.

Had it not been 3am after at least three days without sleep, Tony probably would've jumped him by the time Thor was bare from the waist up. As it was, he found himself fighting to stay awake. He tried to pinch his side, but Jane caught his hand and absently kissed it, never once taking her eyes off of Thor. Tony blinked slowly, each time taking longer to re-open his eyes.

The bed sank beside him suddenly; he grumbled as a big arm slid around his waist and coaxed him away from Jane. Thor climbed over and slid into the middle, where he liked to sleep with Jane and Tony curled around him. Tonight, he tucked Tony's back up against his chest. A moment later, Jane's tiny arm slid over Tony's hip, meaning she'd wrapped herself around Thor as the big spoon, and rubbed a slow, soothing circle.

"Go to sleep," Thor rumbled, pressing another kiss against the back of Tony's neck and prompting a shiver. "When we wake, I want to see you ride me while you fuck Jane and I suck her nipples."

"Mmm, I can get on board with that," Jane purred.

"You and me both," Tony said, closing his eyes on that delectable image. Thor had some of the best ideas; morning couldn't come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
